Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a swingable flapper.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus having conveyer pathways, which are branched at a branch point, to convey sheets in different directions is known. The image forming apparatus may have a flapper disposed at the branch point to selectively open or close the conveyer pathways and a switcher device to operate the flapper to change positions thereof. Further, for example, the image forming apparatus may have a switcher arm, which may be coupled to the flapper. When the switcher device applies pressure to the switcher arm, the switcher arm may move the flapper to swing.